militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
318th Cyberspace Operations Group
|type= Information Operations |size= |command_structure= Air Force Space Command |current_commander= |garrison= Lackland AFB, Texas |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Air Force Organizational Excellence Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=318th Cyberspace Operations Group emblem (approved 1 August 2011) }} The United States Air Force's 318th Cyberspace Operations Group is a United States Air Force information operations unit located at Joint Base San Antonio, Texas. Mission The mission of the 318 Group is to be an information warfare group, training and integrating advanced tactics, technologies, and tools arming America's warfighters with decisive information warfare combat power.318th Information Operations Group Factsheet, n.d. History The 318 Cyberspace Operations Group was originally constituted as the 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group on 15 September 1943 and activated on 1 October 1943. Unit personnel were trained to provide photographic intelligence for air and ground forces. Moving to India in February 1944, the unit was equipped with F5, F6, F7 and P40 aircraft to conduct photographic reconnaissance, photographic mapping, and visual reconnaissance missions. Products created ranged from maps, mosaics, terrain models, to target charts of areas in Burma, China, French Indochina, and Thailand. Personnel also bombed and strafed enemy installations and provided escort for bombardment units, since the photographic aircraft were dual-capable as bombers. Redesignated the 8th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945. Returned to the US, October – November 1945. Inactivated on 5 November 1945. Disbanded on 6 March 1947. In 1985, this Group was reconstituted and redesignated the 318th Electronic Warfare Group, but was never active under that designation. Reactivated in 2000, the unit took the lead in developing information operations techniques, tactics and procedures for use by the combat air forces and other agencies. Lineage *Constituted ad the 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group on 15 September 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 * Redesignated 8th Photographic Group, Reconnaissance on 9 October 1943 * Redesignated 8th Reconnaissance Group on15 June 1945 : Inacivated on 5 November 1945 * Disbanded on 6 March 1947 * Reconstituted and redesignated 318th Electronic Warfare Group on 31 July 1985 * Redesignated 318th Information Operations Group on 17 July 2000 :Activated on 1 August 2000 * Redesignated 318th Cyberspace Operations Group on 13 September 2013 Assignments * III Reconnaissance Command, 1 October 1943 * 89th Reconnaissance Training Wing, 27 October 1943 * Tenth Air Force, c. 31 March 1944 * Army Air Forces, India-Burma Sector, China-Burma-India Theater (later Army Air Forces, India-Burma Theater, 18 July 1944 * Army Service Forces, Port of Embarkation, c. 8 October - 5 November 1945 * Air Force Information Operations Center (later 688th Information Operations Wing, 688th Cyberspace Wing), 1 August 2000 – present Components * 9th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 25 Apr 1944 – Oct 1945 * 20th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron; 25 Apr 1944 – Oct 1945 * 23d Information Operations Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present) * 24th Combat Mapping Squadron, 25 Apr 1944 – Sep 1945 * 39th Information Operations Squadron: 1 Aug 2000 – presentAFSOC Public Affairs: 39th Information Operations Squadron factsheet, n.d. * 40th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 18 Jul 1944 – Nov 1945 * 90th Information Operations Squadron: 18 Aug 2009 – present90 Information Operations Squadron (AFSPC) Fact Sheet * 92d Information Operations Squadron: 1 Aug 2000 – present * 346th Test Squadron: 1 Aug 2000 – present Bases stationed * Peterson Field, Colorado, 1 October 1943 * Gainesville Army Air Field, Texas, 26 October 1943 – 12 February 1944 * Worli, India, 31 March 1944 * Bally Seaplane Base, India, 15 Apr 1944 – 7 October 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 3 – 5 November 1945) * Lackland Air Force Base (later Joint Base San Antonio), Texas, 1 August 2000 – present Aircraft *F-6 (1945) *F-7 (1944–1945) *F-5 (1944–1945) *P-40 (1943–1945) See also *8th Air Force *67th Network Warfare Wing References External links Information Operations Category:Military units and formations in Texas